


A Not So "Glory-ous" State

by BlackAce70



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampies, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole, Multi, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Sluttification, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: Realizing that she's running low on cash, Gyana Amber decides to hit up her usual spot at the Glory Hole in order to make a few quick bucks. And to ensure she would be getting her money's worth. Adds a little incentive by bringing in her little sister for the ride.Whether she's into the idea or not. Commissioned by Wasa on Twitter.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Not So "Glory-ous" State

“Tch, damn… didn’t think I was running this low of funds,” muttered Gyana who currently had a deep frown marring her cute face as she stared into her wallet, counting the pitiful amount of money that was stashed inside. 

A part of her wasn’t really shocked in all honesty. Ever since that stupid little No Nut November that most of her customers had decided to take part and dedicate themselves to. Finances were, to put it bluntly, in the crapper for her; sure she managed to get some money here and there. But with everything going on in the world, not to mention Christmas, and New Years’ celebration which ended up making a huge dent in her and her family’s fundings (Which was still fun as all Hell as she would admit to that much). She knew she was gonna be running into the red if she didn’t do something about this quickly. The only thing was, how was she going to go about getting money if her usual methods of acquiring it were failing her at the moment? 

“Wait a minute,” She smacked her forehead in realization, “Duh, I’m an idiot, I can always head on down to my local Gloryhole. That place never fails in satisfying me whenever I want.” If there was anything that could be said about her usual spot at the popular club in town. It was that it was the home to some of the biggest cocks in the area. The hottest spot to be fucked, bred, and/or cummed all over. And it was one of the rare few places her mother didn’t know about. If she did, she’d never find peace in that place ever again. 

And while she normally never used her spot for monetary gains, desperate times called for desperate measures, “Still… the guys are probably gonna want some incentive on shelling out the cash since they would already be fucking me for free.” She thought to her herself about what she would do on the matter before her eyes lit up and she gained a smile on her face. 

Pulling out her phone, she called a certain number, “Hey Sis, wanna do me a solid?” 

-X-

“Gyana…?” 

“Yeah-huh?” 

“When you said you needed me to help you with a favor, this… wasn’t what I expecting.” 

Gyana could only smile at the look of uncertainty that was all over Tamia’s face. Both Amber Sisters were currently stationed inside of the gloryhole stalls that Gyana brought them to. The heavy sounds of music thumping in the background along with the various club-goers could be heard through the many walls. After calling her usual boys and telling them to bring their friends since she hinted at having a wonderful surprise waiting for them when they got here. The two tanned siblings to sit patiently and wait for Gyana’s loyal customers to arrive. 

“Aw come on sis, I did tell you that this was pretty important,” She said a bit defensively, though the small playful smile she had on her face made it a bit hard to  seem sincere . “I did say this was to help me earn a little extra money in my pocket, didn’t I?” 

Tamia frowned deeply at her sister’s words, “No you didn’t, all you said was ‘Hey, can you do me a solid?’ Before telling me the address to come to and hanging,” 

. . . Okay, so MAYBE Gyana did omit a few things from her younger sister, “Well I knew for a fact that if I had told you what it would be, you would’ve refused almost immediately.”

“Gee, I wonder why?” She said, folding her arms and with a roll of her eyes. “Honestly, why even ask me? I’m sure mom would’ve been more than happy to do something like this with you.” 

Gyana face faulted at that, “Because if I did, then Mom would NEVER leave this place.” 

Tammy sweatdropped as she thought about how their mother tended to be whenever she got extremely horny. “Yeah, I… guess you got me there.” 

“Please Tammy,” She clapped her hands together in a pleading manner, even going as far as to bow her head to her baby sister, “I’ll owe you big time for this, I swear!” 

“Alright, alright, I’ll help out,” Tamia said, raising her hands up in defense and to placate her sister, “But this’ll be the only time I do this, got it?” 

Hearing her sister squeal and hug her, Tamia let out a sigh as she thought about what she would be going through in just a bit. But still tried to keep an air of optimism around her despite everything. Okay, so she was going to have to suck a few dicks to help her sister rake in a few bucks. No big deal, it’s not like things like this could get out of hand or anything. 

What’s the worst that could happen, after all? 

-X- 

“HURLK! GRLK! GULK! GULP!” 

“That’s it, keep going sis, you’re doing absolutely great!” 

Those were the general sounds coming from within the gloryhole stall shared between the two Amber sisters. Tamia at the very moment was in the process of choking on one of the many cocks that were poking through the various holes that littered the walls surrounding them. While Gyana, the slutty older sister was currently throwing her hips back, riding one of cocks stuffed deep inside of her tight cunt while stroking off one cock with her hand and using her other to hold onto Tamia’s head. Not in an attempt to keep herself stabilized or anything, no. But rather just to make sure Tamia was properly deepthroating the cock that was invading her baby sister’s mouth. 

This was what the two sisters had quickly been subjected to not long after guys started to arrive at the Gloryhole. After Gyana had called her usual boys over to come and have a little fun with her at the usual spot. She naturally told them that this time she would be having them fork over a little dough before they could get any action from her. And of course, as she expected, this had been met with some confusion and a bit of dissent amongst her boys. All of them wondering the same thing, why pay for something that she was already putting out for free. And naturally, she had ended up providing a perfectly good reason for her sudden price demanding. 

The moment she had mentioned and showed a picture of her little sister, the guys had a complete change of tune at the sight of her Tamia. Learning that her little sister would be assisting her in helping get the many guys off this evening. It provided more than enough incentive to have the guys fork over some cash to her. Anything to get a chance at having the cute swimmer suck them off, or fill her to the brim with their jizz. It probably helped that she had shown them a picture of Tamia getting  change d out of her swimsuit to give them some visuals as to what Tamia would look like to them. 

. . . Where she actually got the picture from in the first place, that was another story. 

Anyways back to the matter at hand, Gyana smiled as she looked down at Tamia. Her sister was honestly looking like a perfect mix between being cute and hot as she bobbed her head, sucking down the huge bitch breaker of a prick that had been inserted into the hole in front of the swimmer. The contrasting sight alone should not have been able to work as well as it did, but she somehow did it. As something she would expect from her little sister. 

Breaking out of her musings really quick by the sounds of grunts and constant knocking against the stall walls. A clear sign to Gyana one of her boys was getting ready to cum, and just from the direction it had been coming from. It seemed like she was going to be in for a nice creampie filling. 

With a smirk, she started throwing her hips back as hard as she  could , the meaty sounds of her bubbly cheeks plapping loudly against the stall wall filled the air as the guy fucking her tight and soaked cunt met her movements halfway. Throwing his hips forward as hard as he could as he edged closer and closer to his climax. Stroking off the two cocks that were in her hands, Gyana’s eyes went crossed with pleasure as she felt her pussy being filled up with one of her stud’s thick virile cums shooting into the depths of her womb. The two cocks that she was getting off with her hands spurting out their thick loads all over her, making her skin shiver with delight as the hot feeling of the warm sticky jizz hitting her face. 

“That’s it boys;” She purred as she rocked her hips, “Don’t hold anything back with me. And for the guy that’s getting sucked off by my sister, make sure to give her all you got.” 

“Mmph?!” Tamia looked back at Gyana, wanting to make sure that she had heard right. But just as she tried to pull away and say something. She was once again forced down the length of the cock thanks to her sister pushing her in with her hand. And with a loud groan and a sudden knocking against the stall, Tamia’s golden-colored eyes widened as her mouth was filled to the brim with the guy’s spunk. 

It was so much, so thick, even as she did her best to swallow it all. It just felt like more was being pumped in faster than she can gulp it down. Despite this, she could feel her body growing hotter by the second, a fire beginning to burn in her loins as she rubbed her thighs together from the sloppy creampie being shot down her throat. Pulling away, she gasped as the final shot of cum painted her face, her face flushed with a hazy expression in her eyes. And it was a look that Gyana noticed and was growing excited over. 

“Felt good, didn’t it sis?” She said, pulling herself off and pulling Tamia up to her shaky legs, “But as much as I would love for you to stew in your little daze. You still have work to do.” 

“H-Huh?” That seemed to snap the girl out of her trance as her booty shorts were pulled down by Gyana, revealing her plump rear and soaked pussy as it was lined up with huge cock, waiting to be satisfied by one of the sisters, “W-Wait, hold on a minute sis…” 

“In you go~” Gyana chirped as pushed Tamia down on the thick shaft behind her. Harboring a big smile as her cute little sister threw her head back with a cry of pleasure from being filled up. “Damn girl, look at you go, taking it all the way to the base like that. I knew you had it in ya.” 

Tamia couldn’t really hear Gyana’s compliments as her brain shut down from the massive cock that had impaled her in one swift movement. Stretching her walls beyond its reasonable limits as nearly bringing the brunette to yet another climax. Gyana giggled as she started moving Tamia slowly up and down the member, letting her get a steady beat until she noticed that Tamia began to start moving, much to her own surprising. But by no means, did she dislike it; not wanting her to have all the fun, she got herself ready by lubing up her ass up and lining her with yet another cock. Biting her bottom lip as she felt her tight ring starting to give itself out to the sheer girth piercing her back down. It hurt each time it went back there, but it was the type of pain that Gyana couldn’t get enough of. 

Entwining her hands with Tamia, the older Amber sibling started bouncing on the cock railing her ass. Matching her pacing with her sister as the two girls were fucked in the middle of the Gloryhole stall. The older sibling quickly gaining a slutty look on her face as she was bottomed out by the cock rearranging her insides. Feeling another cock being inserted in, she turned her head and started sucking, bobbing her head eagerly, enjoying the hot salty taste of the stud’s cock spreading all over her tongue. 

Tamia’s mind was  on another plane with how far she really was. Soft broken moans soon evolved into loud cries of pleasure as she  was pussyfucked in the middle of a stall alongside her sister. Her grip on her sister’s hands tightened as she struggled to keep herself upwards. Her weakened legs quickly losing what little strength they had left in them. Her mind itself, reeling, to think that this was how Gyana spent her days making money being fucked this aggressively. She couldn’t understand how she could handle this, handle being fucked by guys who was far bigger than any sensible girl should be allowed to take in. It was insane, it was unbelievable…

And yet, it felt so fucking good. 

The small traitorous part of her mind couldn’t help but admit how amazing this was feeling. Having some random stranger that she didn’t know plow her tight dripping cunt like it was his possession, turned her on in ways she didn’t even think were possible. With her hazy filled eyes, she could see that her sister Gyana was busy helping herself to a cock that was placed in between them and decided to join in on them. Surprising Gyana as she took part of the man’s cock into her mouth. Taking turns sucking on it, and even cupping and playing with the musky balls in their mouth. Shuddering happily at the taste of the cum churning nutsack in their mouths. 

What felt like an eternity later, the sounds of grunts and knocking against the walls indicated that all the men around them were gearing up to cum. Causing the two to double their efforts as they threw their hips back as much as they could. With one final meaty slap hitting the walls, their eyes rolled into their skulls as they were filled to the brim with a nice thick load. Only one thing floated through the sister’s minds at that very moment.

“Fuck yeah…”

-X-

“Ugh, I’m never going to do that ever again…” 

Hours later after everything had been said and done between the sisters and what had seemed like an endless line of guys just waiting to have their dicks satisfied. Having managed to come down from the euphoria that the two of them had been on, Gyana and Tamia managed to clean themselves up somewhat and  started home. The former smiling happily as she counted the fat stack of money she had acquired thanks to today before taking a look at her sister who had spoken up.    


“Aw come on sis, I know it was a little intense, but it wasn’t that bad,” Gyana said, pocketing the money into her skirt before she got to tying the front of her shirt. It was a bit of an understatement to say that their clothes were more than a little ruffled, in Gyana’s case, they were hanging so sloppily off her body, it was a miracle that it hadn’t fallen off as she walked down the road. 

Tamia leveled a light glare at the blonde, “Easy for you to say, my throat’s still sore from earlier, and I can barely feel my legs,” she whined in a tired yet cute manner; even after taking some time to sit down and recover from being used roughly all night, her legs still ached intensely. But that was nothing compared to the throbbing sensation of her pussy from all the rough pounding it and her ass received. 

Seriously, where the heck did Gyana find these guys? They were almost as big as the many guys’ mom usually fucked. 

The blonde sister in question smiled softly as she wrapped an arm around Tamia’s shoulder, “I know, and I’ll admit, it was a little unfair that I did this to do you on the fly,” She patted her skirt pocket that was stuffed with the money the two of them had made this evening, “Come on, how about we head on over to your favorite cafe and I’ll buy you something as payment for putting up with my selfishness, my treat.” 

Tamia pouted, but the light rumbling occurring with her tummy betrayed her current mood. A blush flaring against her cheeks, she didn’t look up to see Gyana looking at her with a wide grin on her face. 

“. . . . I want a parfait,” She muttered, “Extra toppings…” 

Gyana smiled, “You got it.” 

With that, the two set off for their new destination. A notable pep in Gyana’s steps as she smiled leading  on to get her baby sister a nice little reward she so rightfully earned after everything. Unaware of the fact that the tanned swimmer had retreated into her mind as they walked, thinking about everything that had happened earlier.  Remembering  all the massive cocks going in and out of her, taking her, nearly making her black out all at once. A light blush formed on her cheeks as those vivid memories came rushing back with a fierce vengeance. 

_ ‘Well, it’s not like I can truly say I hated it at the end of the day,’  _ Was the sole thought running through her mind at the moment.  _ ‘Maybe… I can convince Gyana to let me tag along next time. I mean… nothing wrong with lending a hand every now and then.” _

She could already feel herself getting a little wet at the idea. The blush on her face growing deep as her mind taking a turn for the naughty. 

Guess she was her mother’s daughter after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, be sure to check out some of my other works on here. And for more SFW stories, go on Fanfiction.net, my name is the same over there as it is here. Also, don't forget to check out my Twitter for the latest updates to any stories. https://twitter.com/Ace70Black
> 
> And if you want to commission me, contact me on my Discord at Blackace70#8153


End file.
